Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire was an EEEEEEEEEEEVIL empire founded by Palpatine and his close personal friend, Darth Sid Vicious. It ruled the galaxy for a buhmillion brazillion years and crushed all its enemies, only ceasing to exist when it finally ran out of food stamps. They then became a furniture company that sold the shittiest ottomans in the known universe. Just kidding. The first Empire was around for like 20 years, and epically failed to destroy the Rebel Alliance, though it lived on as the Imperial Remnant, later experiencing a renewal under the Fel dynasty and Darth Fanon. They did become a furniture company though, and they were destroyed on when God annihilated the known universe. If you want, you can look at the section Death on Darth Sorrow's page. If you don't, we'll destroy your planet. History The Galactic Empire formed out of the Galactic Republic. The reason for the swift change is because everyone got tired of looking at Jango Fett clones. Palpatine, being from the Aryan race, wanted a more diverse Army and required fewer clones and more dentally impaired men with British accents be employed. As a result of this stormtroopers were created from the freaking awesome clone troopers. The accuracy of their shots decreased by twenty meters and resulted in stormtroopers getting their arses handed to them by hormonally charged Rebels. Everyone in the new Empire also fancied the color white taking out all elements of camouflage, which led to the high death rates within the armed forces. In addition to this, the uniforms formed an "X" right over the heart, chinking it so that any kriffing idiot could kill one from a kajillion light-years away. The Great War and Subsequent FAIL By Darths Sidious and Voldemort Luke Skywalker blew up Wilhuff Tarkin's Death Star, so Tarkin's friend Darth Vader blew up all the X-wing, Y-wing, and B-wingfactories. That was the only reason the War lasted so long, as long as the Rebels didn't have X-Wings, the war went on. Then, the Rebels built X-Wing factories on their big ships. Now it was on. Palpatine and his twin Darth Voldemort were such dumbasses that they let Han Solo and his bitch take down the shield generator on Endor's forest moon. Then, on Death Star II, they were so preoccupied with Force Lightning-ing Luke they didn't realize Vader sneaking up behind them with a pole that he had ripped off one of the railings. He was MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD that the dumb duo tried to get Wormie Skywalker to kill him that he nailed them with the pole. Contrary to popular fiction, Darth Vader didn't die. ''He was way too badass for that. Once they were unconscious, Vader threw them into the reactor core of the Death Star. He was so still so pissed after that that he denounced the Yankees Empire and sided with the Rebels, and railed on the Empire. Wormie and Vader set up the Galactic Republic ''again. Yawn. Vader became the Chancellor. Yay! Thrawn tried to resurrect the Empire, and Wormie almost failed in trying to destroy Thrawn, but Vader walked in and PWNed Thrawn and his planet. After that, the Empire never returned. The end. Members * Palpatine - Emperor, Sith Lord * Carnor Jax - Emperor's Royal Guard, Sith Lord, then Emperor * Roan Fel - Emperor * Darth Fanon - Emperor, Sith Lord * Darth Vader - Sith Lord * Lumiya - Sith Lady, Emperor's Hand * Mara Jade - Emperor's Hand, later New Republic defector * Luke Skywalker - Supreme Commander (briefly in Dark Empire) * Garm Bel Iblis - Imperial senator of Corellian sector, rebel * Mon Mothra - Imperial senator of the Bormea sector, rebel * Bail Organa - Imperial senator of the Alderaan sector, rebel * Leia Organa - Imperial senator of the Alderaan sector, part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor * Orn Free Taa - Imperial senator of Ryloth * Imperial Officers * Wilhuff Tarkin - Grand Moff * Zsinj - Grand Moff * Panaka - Moff * Fehlaaur'aitel'loro - Moff, director of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps * Pryce - Governor of the Lothal sector * Mitth'raw'nuruodo - Imperial Navy grand admiral * Conan Antonio Motti - Imperial Navy admiral * Kendal Ozzel - Imperial Navy fleet admiral * Firmus Piett - Imperial Navy admiral * Natasi Daala - Imperial Navy admiral, supreme commander of the Imperial Remnant fleet * Soontir Fel - Imperial Navy admiral, Baron of the Empire, later New Republic defector * Harkov - Imperial Navy admiral, later rebel * Gilad Pellaeon - Imperial Navy captain (Disney), Imperial Navy admiral, supreme commander of the Imperial fleet (Legends) * Jan Dodonna - Imperial Navy captain, later rebel * Lorth Needa - Imperial Navy captain * Slavin - Imperial Navy captain * Biggs Darklighter - Imperial Navy officer, later rebel * Fifth Imperial officer in background of unnamed Star Destroyer-like spaceship * Death Star Troopers * TIE pilots * Tycho Celchu - TIE pilot, later rebel * Maarek Stele - TIE pilot * Imperial Gunners * Moradmin Bast - Imperial Army general * Tagge - Imperial Army general * Crix Mandine - Imperial Army officer * Han Solo - Imperial Army trooper (Disney), Imperial Navy lieutenant (Legends), later rebel * Stormtroopers * That Stormtrooper That Said "Blast Them" In Episode IV * That Stormtrooper That Got Shot Off The Extension Ramp On The First Death Star In Episode IV * That Stormtrooper That Hit His Head On A Door In Episode IV * That Stormtrooper Who Got Thrown Off The Platform Where They Froze Han Solo, By Chewbacca, In Episode V * CC-2224 ("Cody") - Stormtrooper * CC-5052 ("Bly") - Stormtrooper * RC-1138 ("Boss") - Stormtrooper * RC-1140 ("Fixer") - Stormtrooper * RC-1262 ("Scorch") - Stormtrooper * Imperial Incinerator Trooper * Scout troopers * Shadow Troopers * Snowtroopers * Range Troopers * Shoretroopers * Armand Isard - director of the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (Disney), director of Imperial Intelligence (Legends) * Wullf Yularen - Imperial Security Bureau colonel * Krennic - Imperial Security Bureau director of Advanced Weapons Research * Agent Kallus - Imperial Security Bureau agent * Ysanne Isard - director of Imperial Intelligence * Death Troopers * The Inquisitor * Fifth Brother - Inquisitor * The Eighth Brother - Inquisitor * The Seventh Sister - Inquisitor * Imperial Knights * Antares Draco - Imperial Knight * Purple Eyes See Also *Declaration of the New Order Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Bad guys Category:Darth organizations Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Empires Category:Evil organizations Category:Losers Category:Overall eviltude Category:Planet destruction teams Category:POWAH Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Words of Doom Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn